Generic machine tools comprise a machine frame on which at least two mutually facing rotatably mounted work spindles having parallel or coaxial spindle axes are provided, it being possible to receive workpieces, to be machined on the machine tool, on each of the work spindles. To prepare the tools for machining, at least two tool carriers are usually supplied, said tool carriers being provided on tool slides, in particular compound slides, arranged on the machine frame and which can be displaced relative to the work spindles by means of one or more linear shafts (for example being displaceable in the X, Y or Z direction). Generic machine tools of this type are known for example from DD 279 429 A1 and EP 0 999 002 A1.
In general, in generic machine tools of this type, there is a requirement to provide the machine tool in such a way that it is possible to machine the workpieces efficiently with as many tools as possible, which have the maximum capacity for simultaneous use, with the maximum possible flexibility in the control of the relative movements between the tools and the tools received in the work spindles, together with a compact and cost-effective construction of the machine tool and a machining space which the machinist or operator of the machine tool can see into as easily as possible.
The object of the invention is thus to improve a machine tool of the generic type in such a way that it is possible to machine the workpieces efficiently with as many tools as possible, which have the maximum capacity for simultaneous use, with the maximum possible flexibility in the control of the relative movements between the tools and the tools received in the work spindles, together with a compact and cost-effective construction of the machine tool and a machining space which the machinist or operator of the machine tool can see into as easily as possible.